Ordinary teens
by AlexandriaTC
Summary: Stella is trying to find her self, as she is smothered by her father and two brothers. Will she manage to find some independence or is the grip her family have on her two strong
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**STELLA'S POV**

The vibration of my cell phone against my bedside table wakes me up, I quickly pick it before it falls.

"Hello?" I answer sleepily.

"Stella where are you? First period is gone and your still not here!" Flora wispered

"Oh shit!" I say sitting up in bed panicking. "I'll be there as fast as I can!" I say just before I hang up the phone as I run into the bathroom, I quickly wash my hair and my body, then let the hot water rinse me off. I turn of the water and grab two towels one for my hair and one for my body. I exit my ensuit and head to my walking closet I grab a pair of black lace panties with matching bra. I put on a white Armani 3/4 length sleeve shirt dress that goes just below my ass. I leave a couple of buttons undone to show of my cleavage, I put a gold belt around my waist and add my gold strappy sandals. After I have finished blowing out my hair I put it in a ponytail. I put on my diamond stud earring with matching diamond locket and charm bracelet. As am walking out my room I pick car keys, iPhone 5s and Prada purse. I walk down stairs to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before I leave. As I enter the kitchen i see my dad sitting at the table typing something on his laptop. He looks up from what he doing as I pass him. "What are you still doing here young lady? Both Sky and Sebastian manage to leave on time, yet you are still here!" He asked me sternly while crossing his arms. I walk up to him and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Morning to you too!" I say as I'm walking back to the fridge to get a bottle of water and an apple for the road. "I'm Basically not!" I shout as I open the front door.

I walk out off my house and jump in my black Ferrari 428 spider, put my purse in the passenger seat, connected my phone to blue tooth and turning up my stereo because it's playing my favourite song by Demi Lovato Ft The Vamps - somebody to you. I'm half way to school when my car stereo starts to ring, I touch a bottom on my steering wheel to answer the call. "Hello?" I say a little distracted.

" Stella where are you? Second period is about to end." Bloom shout whispers.

" I'll be there in a minute, I'm just passing Red Lobster so I'll see you soon." I reply

"Ok, bye!" Bloom whispers as she hangs up.

I pull into the school car park, I like to park as close to the school as possible cause I'm not really into the walking far thing, which is kinda ironic since I'm a cheerleader. Plus us populars have are own car park so I look for my friends cars just before I park. Before I get out of the car I take out my cosmetics bag and put on a thick layer of eyeliner, a little blush and some pink lip gloss. I grab my purse throw my phone and keys init and exit my car.

As I get into the school I hear the school bell. I walked down the popular hallway where all the jocks and cheerleader lockers are. As I walk in I notice the love of my life Brandon Anderson since the 5th grade , he's joking around with his friends, being a typical boy. As I'm about to open my locker someone covers my eyes with their hand. "Guess who?" The person said in a guy's voice.

"Ollie quit it, and if you touch me again I'll break your hands!" I shout causing a little scene as I push him of me. I turn back round to get my advance chemistry and put my purse in my locker. "Stella we're perfect for each other, you're a cheerleader and I'm a football player we couldn't be more perfect and one day you will see that." Ollie said. "Take a hint dude she not into you, so run along and get a life!" Aisha mentioned as she shooed him out of the way. Thank God I thought to myself.

"Stella you know that finals are in a month and a half, plus Daphne is gonna choose the new cheer captain, so you can't afford to be late like this anymore!" Musa mentions. I looked at all my friends and they all nodding their heads. "Sorry girls, I was up late last night drawing some of my designs, I also had some art work to finish so that's why I am so late today." I answered as we all began walking down the popular hallway to the gym.

We all change into are work out clothes, which entails the same thing which is black leggings and a white vest or crop top. When we get to the gym we start to work out. Then we started working on our routines, with backflips, somersaults and dancing me and my friends are the best out of the whole team I know when Bloom's sister Daphne picks the captain it's one of the six of us. We were her starting line up and nothing don't look good without us init.

It is 2:15pm and the school bell has just rang, let the weekend finally begin I thought as I exited psychology class. As I walk to the school exit, I hear people

"See you tomorrow, Stella!" A jock called Cory yelled.

"Can't wait till tomorrow!" Another jock called Brody said as he slapped my ass,

"Your party is I gonna be totally awesome!" A popular girl named Brittany squealed.

I thought to my self I ain't having no party tomorrow, why would people think that. Then it hit me " OM fucking G!" I whispered, I just remembered my my annual April pool party tomorrow. I started to run to my car where I know the girls are waiting for me. As I reached my car, my friends started to walk towards me, they all had a 'what's up with her' look on their faces, so I can imagine I must look flustered and I don't do flustered. "Hey Stell, why do you look flustered?" Tecna asked.

"Something bad must have happened, cause you do not do flustered!" Musa mentioned with a quizzical look on her face. "The only other time I remember you being flustered is when your mum died, and your brother Sebastian embarrassed you in 8th Grade." Flora said as she went quieter on the mum died bit.

"I forgot about my annual pool party, and its tomorrow. I mean I don't even have decorations, a DJ or a caterer." I say as I get it my car

"That will definitely fluster me to!" Bloom shouts

"Alright where are you going now?" Aisha asks

" I'm gonna go home and make a list of everything that needs to get done and try and sort it out, cause y'all know how my brothers are especially Sebastian!" I reply as I switch on my car engine. "Ok we'll be their in 10mins." Tecna yells as they all walk to and get in their cars. I nod as I pull out of my parking space I have way to much stuff to think about to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

When I pull up in my driveway , I notice that my brother Sky and his friends are here. I switch of my engine and and make my way to my house. As I open the front door I hear a loud bang, then a lot of laughter, I begin to walk towards the noise. I get to the kitchen and I see Brandon holding his head back as my brother and the rest of his friends are on the floor howling with laughter. "What the hell Sky?!" I shout as I look around the messy kitchen.

All their eyes land on me as I walk in staring shocked at the sight in front of me.

"Uhhh Stella, I didn't think you were going to be home this early, I'm going to clean it up." He stutters as he gets of the floor and dust the imaginary dirt of his jeans. "OMG you guys are shit friends, your boy over there nose is bleeding and all you idiots are doing is rolling on the floor laughing!" I shout as I make my way to Brandon. " when I come back down stairs after dealing with Brandon I hope this is tidy, and the girls will be here soon so when they come send them up stairs." I mention as I drag Brandon upstairs to my room. " if you get any of your blood on anything I will punch you, and then when I have finished I'll send the dry cleaning bill to your house!" I whisper to him just before I open my bedroom door.

I lead him to my en suit, where I keep the first aid kit. "Sit on the edge of the bath, I wanna see if it is broken." I tell him as nicely as possible as I put on gloves. I clean his nose with some anti septic wipes and then check if it's broken. "Well it isn't broken so you are lucky." I say as I have little smile on my face to show just how lucky he is. "Stella where did you learn how to do all this?" Brandon asks as he looks me in the eye.

"When my mom died, my Aunty used come over and teach me, what to do if a situation were to arise like this or worse. Since I'm the only female in the house now, she thought it is something I could benefit from." I say trying to sound nonchalant.

I managed to stop the bleeding, so I finish cleaning his nose so there isn't a hint of blood anymore. "Done." I mention a little distracted. I look up and our eyes lock, what I see in them is not what I expected, I see wonder in stead of sympathy, which actually baffles me, then his eyes move to my mouth I bite my lip out of nervous habit, as his gaze travels back to my eyes. "you are so beautiful!" He whispers. I can feel my cheeks instantly heat up after his comment. If only my brothers weren't so protective of me, I could make my own choices.

"Thanks, but my broth-!"

"Stella!" I was suddenly interrupted, when one of my friends called my name. I turned around and started to clean up the tiny mess I have made. "In here girls!" I shout back.

Once I have finished with the mess I make my way to the door only now realising that he is gone.

Brandon POV

I leave the bathroom without even saying thank you, I'm not used to this feeling that I'm feeling ever since I looked at her lips. Girls don't normally say no to my I'm Brandon Anderson, for crying out loud. I walk out of her bedroom just as her friends were about to enter. "Uhhh what are you doing in Stella's room?" Musa asked me.

"Don't you know her brothers, more Sebastian will KILL you if he ever finds out!" Flora tells me, with shocked look on her face. "The guys and I were messing around and one them through a can of juice at me, hitting me in the face, making my nose bleed. Stella wanted to make sure it wasn't broken," I reply making an effort to sound nonchalant. "Ok good answer, we were only worried about you, it would have been a shame for a pretty face like yours to be damaged by Sebastian fist!" Aisha teases as she strokes my face when she says the pretty part. They all walk into Stella room laughing.

I make my way back to the guys, and there in the family room playing Xbox. "Hey did you see what Bloom was wearing?" Sky asked as he continued playing call of duty.

"Did you see what they all were wearing? I'm even including your sister in this, you may not like to hear this but those six girls are the definition of sexy." Riven tells the boys. "If you had to chose, who would be your choice out of all six of them?" Heila asked all of us. "Musa!" Riven answers.

"Bloom!" Sky mentions.

"Tecna!" Timmy says.

"Flora!" Helia whispers.

"Definitely Aisha!" Nabu shouts.

"Stella!" Her name just slid out of my mouth, and as soon as I uttered her name , regretted it. "Oooohhhhh! Did you her that Sky, Brandon's been having wet dreams about your sister!" Riven joked and we all laughed.

"What the big deal, Sky knows his sister is hot. Why do you think him and Sebastian get so over protective of her?" I said in a nonchalant attitude. I can't let them know that I'm crushing on Stella. "That's true, I agree with Brandon on this." Nabu replies as we pound our fist together. "Ok I don't think she sexy, you boys need to see her in the morning and then we will be having a different convo, trust me!" Sky whisper shouts. "Plus the reason why Sebastian and I are so over protective is because, when my mum died we made a deal with my dad to always be there for her and always protect her." Sky continues. This conversation is getting to deep real quick, I need to lighten the mood.

Bloom POV

We are sitting around Stella's room, we just finished organising the party, even though it was late notice, they help us out. So everything is on track for tomorrow.

"Girls I can't thank you enough for helping me, you literally saved my ass!" Stella said. "It's ok sweetie, we're glad we could help." Flora said.

"Yeah!" We all shouted running and jumping on her.

"I have an Idea! Who's up for a little fun?" Asked Musa after she got up 9an stared or of the window. "What's going through your evil little brain?" I asked her.

" remember last year when we fell asleep in the front room, and your brother and his friends picked us up and threw us in the pool?" She said looking at Stella. "Well I think it's time for pay back!" Musa grinned evilly as she pounded her fist into the palm of her hand.

"OMG we can have a water fight, ok here is what we are going to do, I'm gonna lend you all a bathing suit, then after we are dress we are going to sneak into Sky room to get all his super so soakers they won't see it coming!" Stella whisper shouts. We all nodded at the idea cause it was an amazing idea.

We all put our hair in a high ponytail, then we changed into a bikini. Stella changed into an all white one, Flora changed into a pale green with hot pink strips all over. Tecna changed into a purple one shoulder bikini with green bottoms. Aisha wore a blue bikini with pink stars all over it. Musa wore a deep pink and gold bikini with strands going criss cross over her body, and I wore a black bikini. We sneaked into sky room with Stella, while Aisha and Musa kept a look out, we went into his walking closet which may I say is huge for a boy and chose six water pistols out of his manly stash. We all went to Stella's room and filled them up.

We head down stairs to the garden, cause that's where they were, but lucky for us they were laying on the ground in a circle with all their heads touching as they stared at the clouds talking.

We stood stood above them, and when all their eyes turned to us, Musa shouted "Payback is a bitch!" As we started to squirt them with water.

"Oh shit!" Cried sky, as they struggled to get up. We all picked a boy and I chose sky so I blasted him. "Get those guns!" Nabu gargles shouted as Aisha blasted him in the face. I looked to my left and I saw that most of the boys were up, Heila had pinned Flora now they were wrestling for her gun, Musa and Aisha were being chased around the huge backyard they were hiding behind trees. Tecna was is sitting on top of Timmy as she sprays him in the face. Stella got caught by Brandon he lifted her over his shoulders and strolled towards the pool to dump her in, but Brandon made a huge mistake throwing her over his shoulders cause we are gymnast and we also take kickboxing and judo, Stella held on to his waist for balance then she moved her leg and wrapped it round his neck, then squeezed her thighs till he fell to his knees. "HELP!" Brandon shouted to his friends everyone saw him being taken down by a girl, and the boys started to laugh at their friend. "Sky how come you didn't tell me your sister was so flexible?" Nabu laughed.

"I didn't know she could do that." He whispered in disbelief.

" we all can!" I shouted from under him, as I was currently lying on the ground with Sky sitting on my waist, with my arms pinned above my head. He looked at me with a questionable smirk on his face. I lifted my legs, like I going to do a backwards roll but because I have to move them around Sky, I spread my legs wide so I'm in a the splits. He looked at me puzzled, I swung my self backward putting my legs in front of him, then using my actual feet I pushed him to the ground. I straddled his waist and as he struggles to get me of him. I bend down and whisper in his ear. "I like when you play hard to get, it makes me want you so much more!" I whisper seductively in his ear as I nibble on his ear lobe, I then went further and kissed him passionately on his lips, when I pulled away I bit his bottom lip. "Mmmm you taste so good!" I laughed as bit my lip and got of him. He started to stutter and his face began to heat. All the girls were laughing and whooping, as I walked past the girls they high fives me and we ran and jumped into the pool.


End file.
